


oh my god, its genetic

by MonkeeBratz



Series: Monkee's Maribat AUs [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Rooster Miraculous Holder Damian Wayne, also im so sorry guys this isn't actually fic, but will no longer be updated on tumblr, this is just weird blathering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeeBratz/pseuds/MonkeeBratz
Summary: Eleven year old Damian Wayne, fresh from being dropped off on his father's doorstep and learning how to be a hero instead of an assassin, meets fourteen year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng.More specifically, meats Ladybug mid detransformation, right after she saved her classmates from Gotham Rogue Gallery Member of the week, and decides huh. If Father can just adopt whatever heroic-ish persons off the street, then he can too. This girl already meets all of the Batman Approved Superhero Traits list, anyway.(aka Damian adopts Marinette as his big sister and all that that implies.)
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: Monkee's Maribat AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762030
Comments: 17
Kudos: 575





	1. Chapter 1

this is such a random idea but imagine: 11 year old Damien seeing 15 year old Marinette transform into Ladybug. Or detransform. This girl who took his moody ass preteen agnst with a smile and offered him cookies and fenced with him and was actually almost decent. This girl who, upon the class/school being kidnapped by X Rogue Gallery Villain (Probably the Riddler. Or Penguin. Someone low-key not going to murder her. but that’s not the point.) Sacrificing herself up to deal with whatever weird mind-games they had in store, giving Damien time to contact Bruce. This girl who then kicked ass and took names and reversed the damage but still checked on everybody else. 

Damien thinks about the Hero Rules his father has tried to instill in him. Thinks about Marinette. Ignores her frantic freaking out and trying to explain and just. Takes her hand. Takes her back to Wayne Manor. 

“We have a sister now.”

“holy shit its fucking GENETIC. BRUCE. BRUUUCE! THE DEMON SPAWN KIDNAPPED A GIRL!”

“he wHAT?!” 

And Bruce is like. Damien. Son. You can’t just kidnap girls, no matter how much you like them. Or how heroic you think they are. He’s sure her family, the family she’ll be going back to in a few weeks, the family in PARIS, will miss her. 

And somehow Damien weasels in visits? Back and forth? And Marinette coos over him bc he didn’t really spill her secret like she asked and she’s very grateful and Damien is adorable. She likes her new baby brother. 

Jason wonders what the hell kind of powers Mari has to reign in the Demon Spawn into something vaguely resembling a real human child. 

Tim is looking between Damien, Bruce, and Marinette, and wondering if it is, in fact, genetic. This is just kinda suspect. 

Dick is cackling like HELL YEAH NEW SISTER! BABY BRO AND BABY SIS HE’S SO READY! LETS BOND!

Alfred just sighs but takes it in stride. Mentally starts picking out Mari’s new room and costume. Though apparently she designs? Perhaps she’ll convince the family to have a costume revamp. (She absolutely does. Their costumes offend her delicate sensibilities.) 

Also Damien just shows up and commends Tom and Sabine on raising Mari and they’re? Confused? But okay. 

They have a son now. They feed him all the things. 

Damien also gets the Rooster Miraculous when he’s in Paris so he can run around with Ladybug. And kicks Chat in the shin. Often. That’s HIS sister, don’t flirt with his sister! This is completely unprofessional. Robin would make a much better Chat Noir. Replace him. 

Mari is just long suffering. Bundles up her baby brother and gives him lots of snuggles while he pouts and protests. He is a mighty assassin! He does not need sisterly affection! … Though science shows that hugs are proven to increase serotonin levels so he SUPPOSES she can continue. He needs all the good feelings he can in Paris. 

Chat wonders where the hell this little bundle of feathers came from and if his Lady will be mad if he tosses him off the side of the Eiffel Tower. 


	2. Damian Hates Marinette's Suitors

[Image Description: Tumblr Ask from novicevoice. "Yes is he jealous of all his sister love interest or just chat. I would love to see him just not sure how to deal with luka and not think he is a meta]

Okay, I am absolutely convinced that different people in Miraculous Ladybug HAVE magic in some way, shape, or form. I think I saw this on [@miraculouscontent](https://tmblr.co/m9uQNmBBc9PQguV-8VEfSCg) or [@lenoreofraven](https://tmblr.co/mCqvB-2pQ6U1yM3beIMtHtA)‘s but I’m frankly too lazy to do much research about it. But both of these blogs/content creators are wonderful and you should look at their stuff anyways. 

But honestly, the Couffaine’s are an excellent example of magically affected ‘civilians.’ Juleka was ACTUALLY cursed and Luka has a more passive ability with his ability to. Read people? With music? Its classified as bad luck and synestisia, respectively, either way. Marinette, as a Miraculous Holder, is already magically inclined, and her passive sort of ability is certainly tied to luck and creating things, though much more subtly before she was given the Ladybug Miraculous. After which, it became much more apparent and you have the fannon ability of Marinette being able to infuse her clothes with luck or other such things. 

NOW, to Smol Damien. He’s more jealous/annoyed by Chat being… well, himself. Chat/Adrien doesn’t always take his job seriously, and Damien does NOT like that in any way, shape, or form. And if you ask him, he is NOT jealous of Chat/Adrien chasing after Ladybug. But he kinda is, tbh. He does not want him taking up more of Marinette’s time. He also doesn’t enjoy the fact that Chat/Adrien is ONLY interested in Ladybug, and not Marinette herself and the complex that gives her. She is AWESOME, and she should have people who appreciate her. 

Which brings us to Luka. Who Damien also DOES NOT LIKE, yes, because of the meta thing. Which, granted, is his initial thought. But after getting the full explanation from Marinette about magic and Miraculous Holders, and how Luka is Viperion, he does a whole investigation on meta vs magic. He doesn’t turn up very satisfying results. There’s just too many discrepancies and overlap to truly get any good results and Damien is chomping at the bit. (He also demands to be taken to Justice League meetings and terrorizes the local magic users for his little ‘experiment’ and scares the shit out of just about everybody. Says he’s trying to figure out if his sister is considered magical or meta because of her power base but doesn’t explain beyond that. Finds many answers from Wonder Woman, who is almost charmed by this tiny terror. Almost. She may also want to hit him.) 

Both Viperion AND Luka get a talking too about Marinette and that if he hurts her, Damien will sneak into his room and kill him. Or something along those lines. Luka is. Confused? He didn’t know Mari had a little brother? But okay. Sure. This is fine. 

(… Honestly this is probably a Lukanette au bc its very cute. Many Multimouse and Viperion moments. Also this tiny Rooster!Robin getting in between them as well bc tHATS HIS SISTER!) 

… Okay so Multimouse and Rooster!Robin saying they’re siblings and that Ladybug entrusted them with Miraculous’ as backup supers, since they have training. Nobody questions this. 

Bruce has no idea what’s going on anymore, but Damien is being chill. For Damien. So this is fine. This is aalllll fine. 

(He’s definitely not questioning why Multimouse is in Gotham and Robin is so attached he refuses to let anyone else NEAR her. but. yknow. he’s just letting this happen at this point.) 


	3. Damian vs The Class

[Image Description: Tumblr asks from destinationdesignation & lamaplant. 

destinationdesignation: in the smol damien maribat au post bruce is just the embodiment of the this is fine meme, except the fire is diamien and multimouse being the chaotic neutral disaster pair that they were born to be

lamaplant: What would happen if smol Damian would meet the class?]

destinationdesignation: Absolutely it is. I would draw it but, again, my tablet is still awol from my move and i don’t feel like trying to dig it up. Somehow Bruce now has a Daughter who can wrangle his tiny demon son. Except when they’re actually BEING superhero’s, in which case she really only encourages him to be non-lethal. And to think outside the box. WAY outside the box. 

Bruce is just sitting there with is coffee, reading the newspaper about Robin and Multimouse and just. Why. Why him. How could his son do this to him? 

lamaplant: Smol Damian would nail Marinette’s class to the WALL. FIGHT HIM. FIGHT! HIM! Immediately just tears into Lila’s lies and how the class has treated Marinette. Basically take any and all salt fics and that’s Damian @ the class. Vicious little bird demon. Marinette just kinda. Wraps him up and drags him out of the class still berating them. 

Everyone freaks out like whomst the fuck? Was that smol sassy child? And Juleka says that apparently Tom and Sabine partially adopted that kid and Mari has a little brother now and everyone’s screaming like. what. what the hell. And why is he a little demon? Who decided this? 


	4. Marinette vs Ra's al Ghul

aw. Did you think this wasn’t going to come up? I mean. I didn’t, but I was looking through some Wiki Pages and Ra’s al Ghul came up. And while it inspired many, many other ideas. 

It mostly came up with THIS idea, that has also popped up in other fics: Tikki created the Lazarus Pools, and Ra’s is aware of the Miraculous. 

Now. He hears of his grandson. His successor. Running around with a Miraculous of his own. And That he has claimed Ladybug as his ‘sister.’ 

What better time to try and possess his grandson. And get his hands on the Miraculous. 

Marinette fucking Dupain-Cheng, decides yeah. Fuck that. Over her dead body will you be taking her baby brother to try and possess. 

Ra’s al Ghul: … That can be arranged. 

And, in typical fashion, Marinette overdoes it. Uses SO MANY Miraculous. Kicks Ra’s ass. Tells him if he ever, ever, attempts to lay a hand on Damian ever again, she’ll take back the power of the Lazarus Pools. She is the Chosen Ladybug. She is the next Guardian. She is the only Miraculous user to ever use almost all at the same time and still be standing. And Ra’s will respect her, and his grandsons autonomy, or so help her. 

And Ra’s just. fucking impressed. Bc lets be real, its Marinette vs a 700 year old fucking ASSASSIN. Magic or no magic. Its absolutely brutal and this probably happens in Gotham, aka NOT her home terf. This tiny child is ridiculously powerful and he chuckles and decides, well. He can’t exactly agree to it. But nor will he make an attempt any time soon. And certainly not when his grandson is in the care of the Miraculous Guardian. 

This does not go over well with the Wayne’s. Bruce is screaming bc that’s Ra’s fucking al Ghul, and Marinette took him on with no backup, after basically kidnapping back his son. 

And Damian. Damian who watched all of this, despite Marinette telling him to run, to transform, to do whatever it takes to get out of there. And he didn’t. But Marinette still saved him. Gained his grandfather’s respect. Gained his grandfather’s agreement, at least for the time, that he wouldn’t go after Damian. And he’s just. Emotional. He’s never been like this and will never admit he cried on Marinette’s shoulder on the way back to Wayne Manor. 

* * *

[Image Description: Tumblr Ask from kelelamentia. "After reading your "Smol Damian Wayne - Ra's al Ghul", which I love by the way, I can't help but think there would be one massive sleep over in Marinette's room that night. Like when a child goes to their parent bed after having a nightmare. It would start with Damian coming in the middle of the night and the rest of the boy and Bruce joining them]

I? Love? This? And thank you so much for liking the AU, I won’t lie and say I wasn’t nervous people would think Marinette was needlessly overpowered but. I’m glad you guys enjoy it too~!

Now~

Marinette drags Damian to his room (since this all goes down in Gotham) and drags all the blankets and pillows and whathaveyou and makes the biggest pillow fort and blanket nest she can manage. She enlists Alfred’s help after he catches them and its. Monstrously huge. 

Damian puts up a fuss this whole time and insists that he does not need to be coddled so! He is not a child! Not a baby! And Marinette insists this is for HER, you know how emotional she is. So at first its Marinette, Damian, and Alfred, all curled up in this blanket pile on Damian’s floor, with him squished between them. 

And then you have Bruce checking in. And joining them too, curling around Alfred and putting an arm over him and resting his hand on Damien’s arm. 

And then you have Dick peeking in and sorta sighing. Lays across everybody’s legs like an asshole and grabs a blanket. Watches Damian act like a kid for once and just. Takes a deep breath. Reassure himself that Everybody’s Fine. For now, at least. 

Tim’s next. And he watches Marinette and Damian, who got away with a couple of bruises and no broken bones or broken… anything else. And he’s so, so relieved. Marinette kicked ass and took names and made sure she and Damian made it out safely. And he blames himself for not ensuring that they were safe. Curls up around Marinette and put his arm over her and rests his hand over Bruce’s and just. Tries to remind himself that everything is fine. 

Jason slips in through the window and watches and thinks that maybe he’d been a bit.. harsh. With Demon Spawn. He still doesn’t like the kid. He still thinks the kid is a little shit. But with a grandfather willing to go after him for possession or whatever crazy shit happened. And try and take down their Little Lady on top of it. Well. Explains quite a bit, doesn’t it. 

Jason doesn’t actually join the pile at first. Just watches awhile. Damian huffs at him after a little bit and tells him to get his ass into whatever overly warm monstrosity this is already. And then he sprawls over Dick. 

Stephanie and Barbra also join in on the snuggles, but that’s more towards the morning. (I’d add more about them and their snuggles but I don’t know much about them at all.) 

Marinette wakes up and is full of warm fuzzy feelings, seeing this whole family cuddled together. and Damian just passed out between all of them. 


End file.
